mikegravelfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Jaywin
------------- Feel Free to Leave a Message! And Don't Forget to Sign with 4 tildes: ~~~~ I Will Receive an E-Mail Alert When You Post a Message. ------------- played with a logo, as you can see,,, uploaded the only few (9) documents that seemed relevant... and the pictures of Mike. I see eccable is around and about... don't know that this won't be yet another site where the same few people amuse chiefly themselves I do mean to do more with pvp... just haven't yet found time thanks for all your work thus far Jfmxl 15:19, 21 February 2008 (UTC) 'Mike Gravel Wiki has a problem Sorry! This site is experiencing technical difficulties. Try waiting a few minutes and reloading. (Can't contact the database server: All servers busy)' This site seems a little flaky. Jfmxl 11:33, 22 February 2008 (UTC) Re: Contacts at Alabama Page Hi Jaywin! Sally Bradley stepped down from the position of State Director and I have taken her place. She has sent out an e-mail to the Alabama contacts announcing the change and I have also talked with Skyler about it. He should update the contacts soon on the website. Should I list my name twice, also under wiki contacts? Also should I put Sally in a different category such as "Grassroots Contacts" rather than Wiki Contacts, since she is not registered with a username yet? I wanted to make this correction immediately here, since I have some control over the content. Skyler is aware of the change; he just needs to get me a campaign e-mail. I will likely put up an announcement in the forum tomorrow. I was away this weekend at a DFA training camp. I am inspired to fight through the "Valley Forge" of this campaign. I hope I will be able to contribute future developments in grassroots efforts for this wiki. James BamaGravelian 07:22, 10 March 2008 (UTC) Widget Hi. I'm not sure if a widget like that would be possible. It depends how easy it is to extract the information from those sites. Either way, it's not something that can be done directly via the wiki. Angela (talk) 18:26, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Hey I've been busy recently, but just asking, is there anything I can help on? (It's choosenow from Gravel's forums) lil azn man 05:31, 3 April 2008 (UTC) They pumped my work and then the Vandals took my handle Hello Jaywin. I haven't been by here in awhile. I got here just now from Tom's Yahoo! site and noticed that the front page has been vandalized by some punk from New Jersey... and he left his scat over my name! I don't like that. I looked at the history and noticed that if it were reverted to your last edit, before the vandal comes in from 75.68.55.235, it would be ok. If not I'd just as soon take it down. I don't know how to revert it. There ought just to be a button to do so but I didn't see one. Can you not disallow edits from punks who don't login? Do you see any good reason to allow anonymous edits? Otherwise your site looks very nice. I've begun converting the old Yahoo! Groups to NI4d sites. I think you should have got notice about the ME site. Skyler flipped his (her?) wig when I changed CO. Not a thing had happened there in ages but for some reason she (he?) objected bitterly about the change. I hope you weren't bent out of shape about ME. When the sites were gravel sites no one gave a damn about them, but change them to NI4d sites and it's "How dare you!" Control freaks. Anyway, I'm sort of relieved that the "adventure" with the Libertarian Party is over. Now we can work for the NI4d. That's my take on it at any rate. As far as the general election goes I'll either write Mike in or vote for Nader or McKinney. Unless someone else more interesting shows up. I truly hope that many many folks vote alternative this year, not for its direct effect on the R&D duopoly, but for its indirect effect. Somehow the looking glass has to be broken and all of us realize that it does not have to be this way. Twenty or thirty percent of the vote going to alternatives ought to do that.